1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server system and, more particularly, to a server system which can be reduced the use of connecting lines and managed each server unit easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server can provide faster data calculating ability for storing or processing a lot of data. When a user has a request to use a plurality of typical servers, he or she must spare enough space to dispose the servers and other related devices because the typical server usually has bigger physical volume. It is difficult to furnish the servers regularly because different server may have different size of case. Therefore, a rack mount server with a standardized size of the case is manufactured. The physical volume of the rack mount server can be reduced, and the user can furnish regularly the plurality of rack mount servers with the same size.
However, for a small size server, such as a rack mount server with 1U standard (1U represents that the height of the server case is 4.45 cm), only one or two computer unit can be disposed in the case due to the inner space limitations of the server. When the user wants to increase number of the computer unit to must dispose new rack mount server with 1U standard or replace bigger server with other standard to cause additional costs in the server. Furthermore, each element in the server is usually connected to another element by a bus or a connecting line for transmitting signals or power. When the number of the computer unit disposed in the same server is increases, more buses or connecting lines may be used. The complicated disposition of the buses or the connecting lines may occupy inner space of the server and reduce cooling effect in the server. If one element of the computer unit is breakdown, it is difficult to replace the element due to the buses or the connecting lines.